


The Future Mrs. Stark

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Remix, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With A Twist, iron man bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Tony find yourself in a place where time doesn’t work properly with no hope of escape.





	The Future Mrs. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Mrs Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425024) by [AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound). 



> @iron-man-bingo fill - Remix of a fave fic This is a remix of a fic I wrote (I don’t feel comfortable doing remixes of other people’s writing) called The Future Mrs. Barnes. So if you have read that one, you will know the twist in this. However, it’s different in the fact that where Bucky was quite happy to be trapped in a place alone with someone he likes, Tony has a life he wants to return to.
> 
> I feel I need to warn people that this is a Tony x Reader fic. Not a Tony x Pepper fic. However, he never cheats on her and he is definitely in love with her. If people want more (like they did with Mrs. Barnes), I am willing to write it, but there is the risk that cheating may be involved and someone and/or everyone could get very badly hurt, especially the reader.

You stood blinking at Tony Stark as the nanites from his Iron Suit seemed to just die at once and poured off his body in a pile of what looked like dust around his feet, leaving him in just the tracksuit he wore under it.  The housing he had built in his chest flickered for a moment and then gave out.  It was such a shock that it took a moment to realize that you were just moments ago fighting a battle in a warehouse and now you were in an open wooded area.   You looked around you confused.

“What the hell just happened?”  Stark said, vocalizing the only thought that was going through your head right now.

“I don’t - we must have been teleported right?”  It then occurred to you how bad it was that his arc had just stopped working.  You rushed over to him.  “Mr. Stark, the arc?  What should I do?”

“Fuck! No, don’t step in… the nanites…”  Stark cursed dropping to his knees and trying to scoop them up in his hands.

“But… doesn’t that keep you alive?”  You asked pointing at his chest, nanite dust now coating your shoes.

Stark shook his head and looked up at you, a slightly helpless look on his face as he held his hands cupped and full of the microscopic robots.  “No.  It’s just a housing and power source for these.  Where the fuck are we?”

You shook your head and pulled out a notepad and pen from your utility belt.  “I don’t know.  It looks wrong.  Maybe …”

Stark furrowed his brow.  “I remember we were fighting that Haberdash guy.  Wanda did her thing.  Then… there was a flash.  Then here.  Maybe he had some kind of teleportation powers we didn’t know about.  Maybe it had an electromagnetic pulse.”  He looked around.  “Hey, newbie.  There’s a shed over there, can you go see if there is anything I can use to try and salvage as many of these as I can.  If it was just a pulse they may not all be fried and I might be able to fix them.”

You turned and saw the shed, sure that it hadn’t been there a moment ago.  The concern of that thought was less than the relief you felt that you didn’t need to reveal your powers to him yet though and you tucked the paper and pen back away and dashed into the shed.

You almost stumbled back in shock when you looked inside.  This was not an old abandoned and unused shed.  This was clean and organized.  It had both steel and wood bench tops.  The equipment in here all looked taken care of or new.  It was strange though because while it looked like you could even do some fine electronics work in here, everything mechanical was of the old motor driven kind, rather than circuit boards.

You grabbed a large plastic tub and a dustpan and broom and carried it out to Stark.  

“Someone lives here, Mr. Stark.”  You said, as you kneeled down and started to help him gather up as many of the nanites as possible.

“You can call me Tony, you know?”  He said as he craned his neck, trying to see through the trees.  “We should take a look around then.  I think I can see a place through there.  Maybe they’ll have a phone or a computer.”

The two of you hid the tub in the shed for safekeeping and then went looking around.  There was indeed a house in the woods.  It was in a bigger clearing with a river running along the front of it.  The inside had a less used feel.  Everything seemed to be a little, packed up for the summer.  Thought the pantry was stocked and there was a huge pile of firewood out the front.  There were no electronics in the building at all.  In fact, there didn’t even seem to be electricity.  Nor was there a road or driveway in that someone could have used to bring the food in.  Though what was there included eggs and bread that still seemed fresh.

You both explored the woods until the light rather dramatically just went out and regrouped in the home.  While you stared out the window, Stark went around lighting candles in the living room.  There was no light outside at all.  It was spooky.  Normally there was something.  Even when you were somewhere remote there was the moon, the stars, the ambient glow of a nearby town.  Here there was nothing.  It was just pitch black.

“I was thinking I might take off my clothes and use the heat from the candles to keep warm.  If I lit them all at once that would work, right?”   Stark said.

“Yeah, sure.”  You agreed, not even listening to him.

He started to laugh and you turned around.  “Oh, now she listens.”

“Are we sure we are actually somewhere, Mr. Stark?”

“Tony,”  He corrected coming up behind you and looking out the window.  “I’m not sure of anything except that Pepper will be freaking out.  I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this to her again.”

“Where are the stars?”  You asked.

“I don’t know.  But we have to be somewhere.”  He put his hand on your shoulder.  “It’s too dark to do anything now.  Let’s eat.  Get some sleep.  Tomorrow I’ll try and rig something up.  Make a beacon or get this working again.”  He tapped his chest.  “We’re not going to freak out until we absolutely have to okay?”

You turned to look at him.  “How are you keeping it together?”

He shrugged.  “I’m not.  I just,”  He tapped his chest.  “They’ll look for us.  I know they will.”  You nodded your head and he gave you a pat on the shoulder.  “Start a fire, I’ll get something to eat.”

The fire was roaring when Stark came back out.  He had a couple of pots in his hands balanced precariously on plates.  You removed one and he gestured to the fire.  You put the pot onto the coals and he did the same with the other one and disappeared into the kitchen again.  When he returned it was carrying a dusty wine bottle and two glasses.  “Look what I found.”

You shook your head.  “I think we should stay alert, sir.”

He shrugged and opened the bottle.  “Suit yourself.”  He said taking a swig directly from the bottle.  “And it’s Tony.”

You both sat up for a little while, him trying to engage you and get you to relax.  You resisting.  You must have fallen asleep.  You felt like you did, but you couldn’t remember it happening.  You were just talking and then suddenly the sun was up.  

The two of you explored around outside.  You wouldn’t relax despite how hard Stark tried to get you to.  Nothing about this felt right.  There was no sound outside.  No birds, no animals, no cars off in the distance.  You couldn’t see the sun either.  It was light, and the sky was blue and free from clouds, but there was no sun.  It made you uneasy.  You felt like you must be being watched.

When you gave up trying to find someone, Stark went into the shed and tired to work on the nanites and his chest piece.  Only returning to the house when the light just dropped out again.  He cooked again and brought out wine again.   You refused again.

“How come you never socialize with the rest of us?  You’ve been on the team a little while now.”  Stark asked.

You shrugged.  “This is my job.”

“Work colleagues can’t be friends too?”  He asked.

“If you work at Target, sure.  Not when you risk your life the way we do.”

“Oh,”  He said with a nod.  “You lost someone.  Who was it?”

“Just a friend.  I don’t really want to talk about it, sir.”

“It’s Tony,”  He said.  “You shouldn’t just shut yourself off like that.  I did it once.  Thought I was dying.  Pushed everyone away.  It’s not sustainable though.  Even when you do get hurt.”

“I’m sure your wife is thinking the same thing right now, sir.”   You snapped.  You knew it was a low blow but you had your walls up for a reason.  You weren’t planning on letting someone in just because you were trapped in an episode of the twilight zone.

“Wow, really?  Ouch.”  Tony said putting his hands up.  “Look, whatever you’ve got going on that that was about, is all yours.  But we’re stuck together.  We need to try and get along.”

“Sorry.  Yeah.  Just… I’ll follow your orders.”  You said.

“I don’t want that either.  Just…”  He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Let’s change the subject.”

You started talking about lighter things and you must have fallen asleep because the next thing you’re aware of is waking up pressed against Stark’s chest.

“Morning, sleepy head.”  He teased.  “I’m married you know?”

You wiped your mouth and blinked around you.  “Do you remember falling asleep?”

He furrowed his brow.  “Yes.”  He paused.  “Uh, no.  Maybe.  Shit.  That’s weird.”

The two of you decided to go walk for as long as you could while still allowing for time to get back before the lights switched off.  By midday, you saw a house in the distance.  You decided to head to that instead of back.  The light was fading by the time you reached it.

It was your house.  The one you left this morning.

“We must have got turned around,”  Stark said, looking around him.

“You know we didn’t.”  You muttered.  

“We must have.  We’ll try again.  I’ll make a compass or something.”

That night you joined him drinking.  The level of fear you feel was too much to deal with.  You got very drunk and the sudden wake up happened a lot sooner than on previous nights.  However, you woke with no hangover.  Just suddenly you were aware of the light.

Days passed.  Weeks even.  Your fear ramped up and then dialed back.  No one had attacked you.  You must have been forced into some weird other plane of existence.  It was unlikely you would be found, but at least you were safe.  The food appeared to be limitless.  You would just have to get used to it being you and Stark.

He seemed to be having more trouble with that than you.  While you had no one in the real world, he had been married.  Trying for a kid even.  He spent days in the shed trying to get the nanites to work again and building other things he thought he could use to get out.  The last time you had gone out there the starts of a new iron suit seemed to be in the works.  You wondered if he really thought he could fly out of here or not.

“Do you think they’ve had a funeral for us, sir?”

It had been another day of Tony building and you trying to find a way out.  Any hope you had of getting out was long gone.  Even if you used your powers, you didn’t think there was anything you could do to get out of whatever pocket universe you were trapped in.

Stark’s face fell.  “I don’t know.  Not yet.  I know Rhodey and Pepper.  Unless they find a body they won’t give up hope.”

“I wonder if anyone would come to mine if they did.”  You mused.

“I would have,”  Stark said.

You laughed and took a drink.  “That’s comforting.”

Tony leaned back on the couch looking at the ceiling.  “Maybe we should try and make this place homier.  I’m trying to get us out of here, but it’s been months and it’s like we’re just camping here.”

You nodded.  “I think that might be a good idea.”

“I’m gonna get us out of here.”  He said firmly.

You nodded again.  “I know.”  Though you didn’t believe him.

You woke again, pressed against Stark’s chest.  This time he had his arms wrapped around you. You both pulled away suddenly.  You embarrassed by the over-familiarity of the touch, while he seemed ashamed of it.  Guilty about being so intimate with someone other than his wife.

“Why do we never sleep in a bed?”  You asked.  

“I don’t know.  It’s like we just both pass out every night.”

You chewed your bottom lip and got up, not so sure he is right but unable to come up with a better explanation.  “Yeah, maybe that’s what happens.”

You both spend the day cleaning the cabin.  Making everything clean and tidy and more comfortable.  After cleaning the bathroom you headed to the master bedroom, thinking maybe tonight you could try and sleep in an actual bed.  You opened the door and you were greeted by what might be the most terrifying thing that has happened so far.

The bedroom was spotless.  Not only was it spotless the bed itself looked like it had just been made up with new sheets and comforters.  The absolute worst bit is there were candles lit and rose petals scattered over the floor and bed.

“Mister Stark.”  You called, your voice cracked and shaking.

He appeared at the other end of the hall wearing large rubber gloves and an apron.  “Can you please call me Tony?”

You shook your head and pointed to the bedroom.  He walked up behind you and looked in the room.  His brows knitted together and his head snapped toward you.  “What part of I’m married and I love my wife don’t you understand?”  He yelled.

“I didn’t do this.  I thought you did this!”  You yelped, shoving him.

“Why would I do this?  I am not a cheater!  I’m not just going to fuck some random agent because I got stuck on a mission with her!”

“Oh, so I’m just some random agent now!”

“You won’t even call me by my first name!”  He yelled.

You backed away from him.  Afraid that you might actually slap him.  His stance changed, his shoulders sagging.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have… This place is fucking with my head.”

“We have got to get out of here.”  You whispered.  

Time passed in a way where you know you experienced it, but then you weren’t sure either.  You have memories of things that happened but not the memory of the small connector things that make someone’s life real.  You and Stark become more comfortable with each other.  You began to share more about yourselves.  Your childhood and the things that led you each to be the way you were.  You finally told him about your friend dying and how you blamed yourself.  About how badly it made you need to keep your distance.  He told you about the time in the cave and how he thought that he was just destined to lose everyone either because he drives them away or because they would be killed. That being trapped here seemed to be proof of that being true.

“I have a question that’s been bothering me,”  Stark said one night.  You think you must have been here for around six months now, but it was hard to tell.  The fragmented nature of time made it hard to keep track.

“Best just say it, sir.”

“Why were you on our team?”

You raised an eyebrow at him.  “You don’t think I belonged?”  

He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It’s just everyone on the team.  We, well…”

“What about Agent Barton?”  You said, knowing exactly how that sentence ends.  He raised his eyebrow at you.    “I’m enhanced.  But I don’t like showing people.  Captain Rogers knows what I can do.”  You said. “When I do it, it makes people question reality.  Then they get scared.”

Stark laughed.  It sounded hollow.  “I’m already questioning reality, dear.  Why not show me?”

You sighed and went to find your things.  You had a notepad and pen in your utility belt.  Those were important for your powers to work.  You sat down next to him.  “Let’s say I gave you a gift right now.  It was wrapped and in a box.  What would you like to be in that box?”

“Scotch.  A Macallan.  Damn, I could kill for a nice single malt right now.”  He answered quickly.

You nodded grim faced and started drawing a box.  It was simple but you drew a bow on it.  You pinched the paper and pulled.  The box emerged from the paper.  It was lopsided and exactly like it looked when it was just a drawing.  Lined paper and everything.  Only now it’s three dimensional and large enough to hold a bottle of Scotch.

“Here you go,”  You said handing it to him.  He looked at you his eyes wide.  You knew there was nothing you could do to prepare him for what just happened.  “Tony.  It’s fine.”

“You called me, Tony.”  He said.  

“Mm-hmm.”  You hummed, pushing the box into his hands.  He unwrapped it and pulled the bottle of 69-year-aged McKellen.

He looked from the bottle to you to the bottle again completely dumbstruck.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I need to draw a box.  Like I just made that out of nothing.  Why can’t I just go ‘Scotch please’ and there be Scotch?  If I draw the Scotch it works, but it’s off.  Because it’s a drawing of Scotch.  But if draw a box just about anything can be in it.”  You explained.

“Anything can be in the box?”  He asked, but there was something to his voice.  Something other than the shock and disbelief and fear you normally hear when you do that trick.  There’s anger there too.

“Yeah.  I mean.  I can’t draw your childhood dog and that be in there.  But a dog could be in there.”  You replied.  “Please don’t look at me like that.  I told you I hate showing people.”  

“You mean to tell me, for the past six months we’ve been trapped here you could have summoned the things I need to get us the fuck out of here?”  He asked pulling away from you and standing up.  “What the fuck kind of game do you think you’re playing?  Was that you that set up the bedroom like that?  Is this some kind of game to wear me down so you can seduce me?”

You shook your head and for the first time since you saw Callie die, you felt like you were going to cry.  “No.  I swear.  I have no idea how that happened.  I would have told you about my powers if I thought they would help.  I don’t know how they could possibly help.   Nothing works here like it should.  Time doesn’t even work here properly?  Have you even noticed that?”

Tony shook his head.  “I remember things.”

“I don’t like this place, Tony,”  You said, pleading with him to understand.  “I feel like people are messing with us.  Do you think HYDRA put us here to see what we did?”

“My tech out does anything HYDRA has.  Not even I have this kind of technology.”   He said.  “I don’t even think Wakanda has this kind of tech.”

You woke again resting against Tony’s chest.  This time he didn’t have his shirt on.  He leaned down and kissed you and for a second you forgot that you’d been doing that for weeks now.  Then you remember how after you started calling him Tony, you started to not see him as your superior officer anymore.  When that had happened you had softened the way you interacted with him, which made him become more comfortable around you.  How you’d been working together, summoning the things he wanted until your fingers were calloused from drawing and nothing was working.  How he had broken down and cried and cried about losing Pepper.  How you’d held him and listened to the hopes he had that she had moved on. That he didn’t want to hurt her anymore and that if she could just move on she could have the life he had wanted to share with her.  You remembered how when he had cried himself out he hand leaned in and kissed you.

It had taken a while to get from that guilt ridden kiss that came out of despair to here now, comfortable in bed together, but you were taking it slow.  There had been no sex yet.  He wasn’t ready and if Tony Stark of all people wasn’t ready to have sex, you needed to keep the brakes on.  He needed time to grieve the wife he had lost. The best friend.  The family he had built and the one he was getting ready to start.  You had all the time in the world.

“Morning, honey.”  He said.

“Morning, babe.”  You replied smiling lazily.

He rolled over so he was pressed down on you, looking into your eyes.  His thumb ran over your lip and he pushed it just into your mouth.  You sucked on it for a moment and when he took it away you let out a sigh.

“What are you doing, Tony?”

He brought his lips to yours, licking along to top of your mouth.  You hummed and sucked his bottom lip as you pulled away from him.  “I love you, Tony.  But I cannot start the day with another cold shower.”

Wait, when did you start saying the L word?  You shook your head and the memory of you telling him you loved him two months ago filled your head.  Then of how he returned it a month later, hesitant and slightly confused about his feelings.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked, stroking his hand along your jaw.

“That time thing again.”  You said with a shake of your head.  “It feels like things didn’t happen until I focused on them.”

“What did you forget?”  He asked, pulling back and looking down at you with concern.

“I felt like I forgot everything then. That we were way back at the start when I’d just started using your name.”  Your voice shook a little as you spoke.  You hated this and the fact Tony didn’t seem to notice as much as you made you wonder if it was just you.

“You forgot that I was in love with you?”  He asked.

You nodded.  “God, Tony. That was scary.   I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

His lips brushed over yours.  “I’m right here.  You’re safe.”

You leaned your head against his cheek and he ran his fingers through your hair.  “Honey?”  

“Mm?”

“I’m ready.”  He said.  

The bedroom was decorated again.  The candles and the rose petals returning like they appeared out of nowhere.  For a second you forgot how they got there, then you didn’t even care because Tony was kissing a trail down your naked body.  His tongue went between your folds and you moaned.  Every touch he made sent jolts through you.  It was like he couldn’t do anything wrong.  He pushed three of his fingers into your cunt and your vaguely aware that is too many, it should hurt going from nothing to that so quickly but instead, it’s nothing but good.  

You came apart under his touches, and when your orgasm hit, your you chanted his name. He crawled back up your body and while you kissed he entered you.  You groaned loudly.  For a second you tried to think about a time that sex had ever felt this good.  Had there ever been an encounter where your partner could do no wrong?   You clung to him as he kissed you, thrusting harder and harder into you.  You came again and again until finally he spilled into you too and you both collapsed on the bed side by side, panting.  

“That felt like how people pretend sex is.”  You panted.

“It was pretty amazing.  Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?  I’ve had a lot of sex and no one has ever done that before.”  He asked.

“What?”  You asked not sure what thing he was referring to.

“When you were …”  He gestured to his crotch.  “You know? Sucking my dick and you curled your tongue and…You know?”

You were confused for a second and then remembered how you had sucked his cock too.  How did you forget that?

You got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

Tony appeared behind you.  He was dressed again.  How did he dress so fast?  “I’m telling you.  It’s morning sickness.”

You looked up at him in a mixture of nausea and confusion.  “What?”

“It’s been going on for weeks now.  We haven’t been careful enough.  How am I gonna deliver a baby on my own?”  

“Right.  For weeks.”  You said. “I forgot.”

He helped you to your feet.   You were dressed too.  These blackouts were just becoming annoying now.  “At least you asked me to marry you before this happened.”

Tony frowned.  “I hate that we can’t do all of this properly.  Have out life with other people.  But then… I guess we wouldn’t have either way.  I had Pepper.”

You could see the guilt in his eyes.  The part of him that felt bad that he had fallen in love again.  The part that wanted what he had but wanted this too and wasn’t sure how to process it.

“It’s okay to miss her.”  You assured him.

You were lying on the couch with Tony and he was running his hand over your baby bump before you have time to wonder what happened during this blackout you were pushing, and there was so much pain and you could hear Tony soothing you and telling you, you’re doing a great job.  Then you were outside under the non-existent sun and your son and daughter were playing together.

You looked at Tony and he seemed so happy and all you were is confused.  “Tony?”

“What’s wrong, honey?”  He asked, turning from the kids and looking at you, a broad grin on his face.

“I love you.”  You said not wanting to bother him and instead attempted to fill in the holes yourself.  

“You blacked out again, didn’t you?  How much time?”  He asked.

“We were having sex for the first time.”  You said.  

“Honey.  Are you okay?  That was 12 years ago.”  He said.  He cupped your face in his hands and looked into your eyes.  It’s strange because he didn’t look any older.  “What are our kids’ names?”

“James and Virginia.”  You answered.  

He smiled and kissed you softly.  “That’s right.  God, you worried me.”  

The sun went out and Tony gripped your shoulder.  “Do you smell that?”  He asked.

“Smell what?”  You asked.

“It’s like ammonia.”

“I don’t smell anything.”  You said.  The world did seem to be going fuzzy though.  

* * *

 

Tony opened his eyes and blinked up at the faces hovering over him.  “Platypus?”

“Hey Tones, you alright?  You’ve been out for about an hour.”   Rhodey said.  

Tony sat up and his head spun.  He looked around for you and called out your name.  “What?  But I was gone?  Where is she?”  

“Who?”  Steve asked.  “Maybe you should lie down, Tony.”

“We were gone. Where is she?  She’s an agent but new.”  Tony said trying to get to his feet.  Frantic to find the woman he loved and the children he had with her.

Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder.  “There’s no one by that name, Tones.  I think you’ve been dreaming.”

Tony clutched at his chest.  “We were gonna get married.  I had kids, Rhodey.”  

Rhodey ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.  “Lie down.  You’re safe.  It was just a dream.  We’ll get you home to Pepper and you can sleep it off, or whatever it is the two of you do.

Pepper!  He’d lived a life.  One without her.  He has fallen in love and had kids and she was still here.  How could he live with himself?  He stumbled backward and Rhodey caught him.  “Hey, Tony.  Calm down.  Sit. You’re gonna be alright.  You just need to clear your head.”


End file.
